Thanos VS Darkseid
Thanos VS Darkseid is the 103rd episode and Season 5 Finale of Death Battle, featuring Thanos from Marvel Comics and Darkseid from DC Comics in a battle between godly space tyrants. Thanos was voiced by Justice Washington and Darkseid was voiced by Edward Bosco. Description In the Season 5 finale, two ascended gods of destruction battle to the end! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Power. Some spend entire lives in search of it, while for others, it is their birthright. But what truly matters in the end is how it's used. Boomstick: Like with Thanos, the ultimate villain of the Avengers. Wiz: And Darkseid, arch nemesis to the Justice League. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: Over a million years ago, when mankind's evolution first broke away from the apes, the cosmic Celestials arrived on Earth. They experimented on the human race, creating three separate variants: The powerful and beautiful Eternals, destined for immortality, those with a latent mutated gene, which would one day spawn the X-Men, and a deformed, disturbing sub-species known as the Deviants. Boomstick: Like that one website with all the porn! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Anyway, the Eternals eventually colonized the moons of Saturn, thanks to this science wizard named Mentor, who's collar's like the lampshade I put on my dog to make him stop lickin' his junk. Wiz: Charming. But while the Eternals seemed like a perfect people, Mentor's own son would change this forever, and force the cosmos to it's knees. His name was Thanos. Thanos: You were a fool to betray me, Ronan. Prepare to meet your doom. Boomstick: Thanos was born into a life of luxury. Sure, his mom went totally insane and tried to kill him right away, but what do you think you'd do if you popped out a creepy California Raisin baby? Wiz: It seems the Celestials’ experiments weren't quite so different from each other. Despite his Eternal heritage, Thanos' large, disproportionate body and thick purple skin were thanks to a Deviant mutation. Boomstick: Which you'd think would mean everyone would hate him, but nope. The Eternals were super progressive and totally cool with a wrinkly Grimace walking around. Wiz: In fact, Thanos was greatly admired for his exceptional intelligence and creativity. He was set for a positive and decorated future. Boomstick: Until he threw it all away for a girl. Hey, I don't blame him. Lots of guys do crazy shit for hot chicks, especially when you're a secret, murder-happy psycho who's obsessed with the physical manifestation of death. Popup: Thanos' desire to extinguish all life to curb overpopulation is a unique invention of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In the comics, it is a task assigned by Lady Death. Wiz: To earn Death's reciprocal love, Thanos took a journey, a quest, to ravage the universe in her name. Boomstick: And as an Eternal, he had plenty of superhuman power to do it. He was already the strongest and fastest Eternal around, but he boosted his power even more with bionic and magic enhancements. Wiz: And while his physical and psionic abilities are impressive, his incredible genius led to building massive spaceships, shields that can withstand planet-level attacks, and even a time window. Boomstick: And the most badass throne ever. It comes packed with it's own laser weapons, light speed travel, and it can teleport through space and time. Wiz: And unlike most Eternals, Thanos has also dabbled in the Mystic Arts: Petrification, Curses, even some of his throne's abilities seem to be more magic than hard science. All of his potential makes Thanos an incredibly dangerous foe. Boomstick: Yeah, good luck trying to hurt him. He can survive pretty much anything, including a gun specifically designed to kill him. Even shot himself in the face with it just to prove how goddamn awesome he is. D-Don't try that at home, kids. Wiz: He’s strong enough to overpower two Thor's at once, snap a universal weapon known for its extreme durability, and even lift the gargantuan Galactus Engine. Boomstick: A giant super rocket big enough to move planets. According to Mr. Fantastic, and that guy knows his stuff, this thing is hundreds of miles long. Wiz: While the Galactus Engine's size seems to vary from comic to comic, Reed's assertion matches its appearance when it propelled Ego the Living Planet. By examining the engine in three separate parts, applying the density of steel, and comparing Ego's diameter of 4,165 miles, we found that Thanos must be lifting about 50 quintillion tons. That's like holding up 140 trillion Empire State Buildings. Popup: He has stood toe-to-toe with cosmic beings like Galactus and Odin, though without the Infinity Gauntlet he has difficulty against their full power. (Camera cuts to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: And he's doin' this inside the gut of a living Kurt Russell planet that eats other planets and even stars. Man, I thought I had an iron stomach. Wiz: But destroying a star isn't a simple thing. Any energy directed toward a star would just be absorbed and adapted to. Only by completely nullifying a star's constant energy output can it be eliminated. Boomstick: So Ego's stomach acid must be deadlier than fricking supernovas or a black hole. He'd probably love Mama Boomstick's world famous ghost pepper pie. (He holds up a picture of what looks like an elderly female Boomstick with stubble, holding a flaming pie.) Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: It's fine, just dip it in some squirrel paste. Wiz: Surviving the stomach of Ego isn't so far-fetched for Thanos, considering he's also survived a dip in a black hole, extreme reality warping across the Metaverse, and the voice of Black Bolt. Popup: The black hole Thanos survived had an event horizon of two light years before collapsing on him. This would release it's total mass energy, a total of 274 septillion tons of TNT. That's enough to destroy a galaxy! Boomstick: What's so special about this guy, you ask? Well, with just a whisper, he obliterated one billion tons of rock. This guy can easily break a planet with just one shout, and Thanos took three of 'em to the face. Wiz: Although Thanos isn't known for being a speedster character, he's still quick enough to battle the likes of Silver Surfer, a being who can cover 500,000 light years in just a couple of seconds, putting him over three trillion times faster than light. With so many impressive showings, it's hard to truly find a weakness. (Just then, Deadpool appears on screen) Deadpool: (sing song) Except for one! Boomstick: Oh, goddamn it! Deadpool: Thank you, thank you, glad to be here. It's me, Deadpool, Slayer of Deathstroke's, befriender of Ponies, and breaker of Mad Titan hearts. Unlike Casanova, the ravenous reaper can't get enough of me, and Thanos just hates that! Wiz: Well, Thanos did curse him so he couldn't die and be with her. Deadpool: I know, right? He‘s a big purple crybaby. Have you seen that chin, though? It's like he got hit in the face with a Slap Chop. Boomstick: Don't you have, like, a party in Pony Town to be at? Deadpool: Aw come on, buddy, you can't have a Death Battle season without Deadpool, right? Wiz: We did, the last one. Deadpool: Oh, nobody counts that one. I mean, that's the year you pit a dog in a trench coat against a goddamn bear. (chuckling) What did you think would happen? Boomstick: (chuckles) Yeah. Deadpool: Whatever. I know when I'm not wanted. See you next year. DP out! Wiz: Ugh, good riddance. Boomstick: Even with all of these powers and abilities, Thanos still felt he needed something more to impress Death. Think he's compensatin' for somethin', Wiz? Wiz: Oh, absolutely, so he built the Infinity Gauntlet, a golden glove which harnessed the power of six multi-colored gems known as Infinity Stones. With these, he could control the full spectrum of space, reality, mind, power, soul, and time. Boomstick: And with those powers combined, he summons Captain Planet! Wiz: Well, more like the destruction of half the universe, but sure, whatever. Bucky: Steve? (Captain America watches as Bucky collapses, turning to dust) Boomstick: Eh, same difference. But wait, isn't the Time Stone the green one in Doctor Strange's necklace? Wiz: Well, in the movie universe, the Time Stone is green, but in the original comics series, it's orange. This is because every universe has it's own unique Infinity Gauntlet that works exclusively there, and sometimes the stones are different in color. Here, just follow this handy diagram I made. Popup: Recently, the Earth-616 universe was destroyed and restored. The Infinity Gems were recreated as Infinity Stones, with their colors matching their cinematic universe counterparts. This happened once before, as they were all originally known as Soul Gems. Boomstick: Yeah, don't care. So with all the stones, he wiped out half the universe with only a snap of his fingers. But he also started going a bit crazy and began to doubt his ability to perform. Hey, happens to the best of us. Wiz: Yet it never keeps the Mad Titan at bay for long, whose constant lust for power and godly status in the universe is only matched by his drive to just... kill everybody. Thanos: Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it’s here, or should I say... I am. Darkseid Wiz: Ten billion years ago, the primeval Old Gods clashed in a cosmic civil war called Ragnarok. Boomstick: That the one with Thor and Jeff Goldblum? Wiz: No...yes...uh, kind of... The battle was so great, that the result was an explosion that tore the gods asunder, sending a great Godwave throughout the metaverse, eventually birthing a new generation known as...the New Gods. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) How original... Well, some of these include Alpine Space Skier, Fancy Pants Shakespeare, and this cyborg spider Humpty Dumpty. Half of these guys ended up on a beautiful paradise world called New Genesis, while the rest got stuck on an actual fireball called Apokolips, with a "K". Wiz: Among these damned souls was Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne behind his older brother, Drax. Not Dave Bautista Drax, but DC Drax. Boomstick: Aw, man! I really like that guy. He's not afraid to say what he's thinking. Drax: (to Mantis) You are horrifying to look at, yes. Wiz: To rule Apokolips, Drax was meant to enter the mysterious Omega Pit and absorb the Omega Effect, a force of destructive entropy bound within Apokolips. Boomstick: But being the crafty bastard he was, Uxas tricked DC Drax into getting killed, and stole the loot for himself. Wiz: And so, the Omega Effect transformed Uxas into the physical manifestation of tyranny: Darkseid. (Darkseid zaps Shazam with his Omega Beams) Cyborg: (To Batman) Now what? Darkseid: Now... you die. Boomstick: As the king of Apokolips, Darkseid entered a war on the universe. Whether he was kicking New Genesis ass, or giving the Man of Steel a hard time, Darkseid was always working toward his one goal: Conquering all life. Wiz: And thanks to his New God physiology, he has incredible superhuman strength, speed, agility, and even immortality. He's already over 245,000 years old, and that's given him plenty of time to push the limits of the Omega Effect. Boomstick: He's got a whole bunch of cool omega powers that break all the rules of nature. He can teleport across time and space, fly at unthinkable speeds, warp reality around him, and grow super sized. Wiz: Something he's pretty used to doing. The scale between the prime universe and Darkseid's own universe, the Fourth World, is vast. He travels between universes via Boom Tubes, which automatically adjust his size to what is considered normal within his destination. Otherwise, he'd have a hard time fitting in, given that the normal size of a New God is about the size of a star. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I've had that kinda trouble with my Boomstick Tube. Wiz: He can use various psionic powers like telekinesis and telepathy, and can easily manipulate sentient beings thanks to a cosmic awareness of the multiverse powered by eighteen divine senses. Boomstick: Y’know, I bet he never forgets where he leaves his keys. (Camera cuts to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Like a space age necromancer, Darkseid can possess living or diseased beings, controlling them like puppets. He can even control basic inanimate objects, just like the Nomad of Nowhere. (The Nomad of Nowhere appears on the screen and claps to make Boomstick's beer can come to life as a critter) Boomstick: BWAH! HOLY SHIT! (The can of beer drops from Boomstick's open hand) Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Never thought I'd say this, but... I might have had too much to drink. Wiz: But Darkseid's deadliest technique is his signature Omega Beams. These burning lasers of hatred are capable of instant sharp turns and tracking multiple targets at once. (The Flash and Superman outrun and outfly two Omega Beams, which split up after them.) Flash: They're splitting up! They can do that? Superman: They're locked on us! Wiz: On contact, the beams can either disintegrate their target, transmute matter, erase beings from existence, or trap enemies in the Omega Sanction. The Omega Sanction is a sort of life trap. Its target enters a self-contained reality where they live out an infinite number of lives for eternity. Popup: The Omega Beams can turn invisible and phase through objects until reaching their target. They can also lock onto the target's atomic frequency, making them nearly impossible to avoid. Boomstick: Oh, that doesn't sound so bad. I'd just do a Bill Murray and use all those lives to learn piano or save a dog or... yeah, that's probably about it. Wiz: Well, there's a catch. Each life in the sanction gets progressively worse as it goes, including how you die. When the third Mr. Miracle was trapped in it, he was fairly unaware... until he was beaten, burned, mutilated, and castrated, broken to a point of intentionally overdosing, and that was just his first life in the sanction. Boomstick: Oh. Uh... no thanks. I'm good. Wiz: To overpower the multiverse, Darkseid would face some pretty steep competition. However, his power eclipses those of even some of the strongest heroes around. Boomstick: He's fast enough to take a trip to the Source Wall in just a few seconds. That's at the very edge of existence. So like, you're not gonna be able to MapQuest that shit. Wiz: The edge of the observable universe is about forty five billion light-years away and scientists hypothesized the actual scale is over 100 sextillion times greater. It took a whole year for the legendary Helm of Nabu to make this journey, but for Darkseid, all of five seconds. To pull this off, he'd have to be moving over 87 duodecillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: Which is totally a real number that I understand, but if he's super big in Fourth World, wouldn't he have an easier time getting to the edge? Wiz: We're factoring the scaling across his universe as a whole. Besides, technically, the Fourth World is four billion years older than our own universe, so the distance to the edge is probably even further. Boomstick: He's so quick he can choke out Superman before he even sees him move, or knock him out cold in just a few b**** slaps, and Superman can survive super novas to the face! Also, since Darkseid wasn't affected by the Crisis mega reboot, it's still canon that he can blitz Pre-Crisis Supes, who can sneeze solar systems away! Wiz: Darkseid is strong enough to crush a Lantern ring with ease, destroy planets with his Omega Beams, and wipe out the Justice League with a single strike. Even with all this power, Darkseid believed he could not dominate the universe until he discovered his ultimate prize: the Anti-Life Equation. Boomstick: Ha! I knew numbers were bad for you. Take that, Miss Jensen and your stupid ruler. Wiz: The Anti-Life is technically an entity of its own: A fragmented piece of the source from which all life originates. However, Darkseid discovered a formula which essentially manipulates the Anti-Life's presence in all living things, in a manner which definitively proves that all freedom and hope are meaningless efforts. Boomstick: So it's math that just makes ya sad. Wiz: Yes, and a slave to Darkseid, but yes. So, the Anti-Life is pretty weird, but you know what's even more so? The Darkseid that you think you know isn't actually Darkseid. Boomstick: Say what now? Wiz: He became the very essence of tyranny itself. This non-corporeal god rests in the higher plane of Fourth World and molds avatars of his consciousness to interact with the multiverse around him. Popup: The New Gods have been referred to as "self-aware ideas," and their avatar bodies are made primarily of energy. Writer Grant Morrison stated in a 2008 interview that the "true" Darkseid seen in Final Crisis is the first time he's been shown in full. Wiz: While each avatar is weaker than his true self, it's a necessary handicap, as his own existence in a universe other than Fourth World would shatter the laws of reality, ending time and space as we know it. The sheer power of the Omega Effect threatens entire cosmos, similar to how its equal, the Astro-Force, could counter an Oblivion bomb capable of annihilating the universe in a single blast. Popup: The Oblivion Bomb feat is consistent as the entire Omega Effect absorbed into Batman was capable of destroying the universe, Darkseid has defeated the universe-warping Time Trapper, and also Pre-Crisis Superman who can survive the Big Bang. Boomstick: Holy shit! His avatar may lose some power, but it's still tough enough to survive a bomb Lex Luthor designed to rip apart existence, and a shot from Marvelous Marno's Master Blaster, which sounds like it was made up by a circus clown, and that kind of makes sense, because apparently no life-form can stand up to it. Just like clowns. Wiz: Except for Darkseid. Boomstick: Well, Darkseid isn't immune to all guns. All you need is a neat little Radion bullet. Wiz: Think of Radion as the New God's Kryptonite. Despite all his power, Darkseid is far from invincible. He's had his heart ripped out, his soul stolen by Death, and his essence shattered by Superman... uh... singing. Boomstick: Hey, Darkseid. (Singing to the tune of Nickelback's Photograph) Look at this photograph! Wiz: To this day, even after so many cataclysmic events, the Lord of Apokolips continues his mission. Every living being in the multiverse will bend to the will of Darkseid. Darkseid: (To Lex Luthor) It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly, I grant you a quick death. He uses his Omega Beams to destroy the ship he and Lex's team were on. Death Battle In an unlocked vault underground, Deadpool appears to be talking to someone sitting on Thanos' throne. Deadpool: It can fly, it can teleport, it'll send you through time and space and it's perfect for gaming. You follow me? Sure you do, you're a forward thinking guy-'' Suddenly, a dark portal appears in front of the two, with Thanos emerging from it. (*Cues: Kings of Infinity - Brandon Yates featuring Omega Sparx) ''Thanos: At last... There it is. Thanos adjusts the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm as he faces the Merc with a Mouth and the entity he was speaking with, Darkseid. Deadpool starts nervously making his way towards the Titan. Deadpool: H-hey Thanos! B-buddy, how are ya doing? Rockin that chin as always! Thanos simply swipes his hand and turns Deadpool into confetti. Darkseid takes notice of this, but is undeterred otherwise. Thanos: Get off my throne and kneel. Face death at the hand of your new emperor. Darkseid: You know not the infinite wealth of destruction I command... Darkseid smiles as he stands up and places his arms behind his back. The Titan charges towards the New God. FIGHT! Thanos tries punching with the Infinity Gauntlet, but Darkseid headbutts the arm and knees his opponent back. As Thanos recovers, Darkseid leaps upward and tries dive kicking downwards, but Thanos grabs both of his legs and uses the Power Stone to toss him into the street, where he crashes into a car while still maintaining his stance. Thanos teleports right in front of his foe's location. Darkseid: You dare strike at me? Beg for the sweet release of death! Thanos lifts the gauntlet and twists his arm to the side. Thanos: You first. Thanos warps reality to turn the world on its side, sending Darkseid falling through a building and landing on the side of a skyscraper. Thanos warps over to Darkseid and punches him in the face a few times before tossing him towards the top of the building. Darkseid leaps off the windows and turns around just in time to nearly get hit with a taxi. He stops it with his telekinesis and tosses it at Thanos, who uses the gauntlet to endure most of the beating until getting rammed in the chest with a cab. Darkseid notices Thanos' helicopter on a roof and sends it over to its owner, resulting in a massive explosion that tears the building apart. Darkseid floats there menacingly as the explosions and crumbling building do nothing to him. Thanos leaps upward and uses the gauntlet to redirect the exploding city's damage. Darkseid tries shooting his Omega Beams, but Thanos manages to punch the New God with his gauntlet before the beams can hit him. Darkseid is sent flying into space and crashes into a satellite. Thanos teleports behind him and prepares to strike again, but the Apokolips ruler fires his Omega Beams to better effect this time. Thanos uses the gauntlet to shield himself from the blast, but the Omega Beams push him planets away from his opponent. The Mad Titan ends up near Jupiter and activated the Infinity Gauntlet to hurl the entire planet at Darkseid. The villain struggles to hold endure the blow as he is sent crashing through several planets before ending up in the middle of the sun. Thanos: I am Thanos. Thanos is supreme! Thanos is god... Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to create a black hole in the middle of the sun to swallow his opponent and the following planets. However, Darkseid drastically increases his size and grips onto the edge of the black hole and a nearby planet. He grows so large that he simply crushes the black hole in the palm of his hand. An enraged Thanos uses the gauntlet and tosses the entire solar system forward as he charges and increases his size as well. He tosses the New God back to get pelted by the tossed planets before Darkseid manages to hit him back. Thanos lands another punch, but Darkseid manages to grab another planet in the rebound and crushes it in the Titan's chest. The two godly beings then unleash their most powerful punches, which manages to send shockwaves throughout the entire universe. Both of them reduce back to their previous sizes and end up laying down on a drifting asteroid. Thanos slowly stands up and starts walking forward. Thanos: These games bore me, but this will bring a smile to my face. Thanos grins as he snaps his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, reducing Darkseid to dust. However, another one of Darkseid's avatars appears directly behind the Titan. Darkseid: It'll have to wait... Thanos snaps that one out of existence before trying to eliminate multiple subsequent copies. He quickly grows frustrated with the New God's toying. Thanos: COWARD! Who are you!? Who are you!? Darkseid: I'll show you... Behind Darkseid's final avatar lies a portal. Thanos walks through it and ends up in Fourth World, where he meets the true form of Darkseid. Darkseid: This is who I am! Thanos scoffs as he snaps with the Infinity Gauntlet again. However, True Darkseid remains in place. Thanos tries snapping multiple times but to no avail. Darkseid: Your reality is far from my own. You have no power here. Despite wielding a useless Infinity Gauntlet, the Titan refuses to back down. Thanos: I... am Thanos. I am all things! This is who I am! Thanos charges his natural Eternal abilities and fires a powerful beam from his head with a loud scream: but the beam passes through Darkseid's immortal intangible essence with no effect. Darkseid: Pitiful... Darkseid fires one, final Omega Beam that goes through the projectile and seemingly hits the Titan in the face. Thanos suddenly awakens to an unknown plane of existence and comes across Deadpool having a makeout session with Lady Death, infuriating him. Deadpool: Is he looking at us? Oh my god, it's Deadpool with a gun! Deadpool fires a bullet at Thanos' chest, sending him to the ground. It's revealed that Darkseid now wields Thanos' throne while the Infinity Gauntlet floats above the palm of his right hand, and has surrounded himself with multiple realities where his defeated opponent meets his doom thanks to the Omega Sanction. Darkseid: Behold, an endless death... Darkseid then proceeds to crush the Infinity Gauntlet, thus destroying it and back in the Omega Sanction, Deadpool turns his attention to Death again. Deadpool: So, you watching any anime? KO! Results (*Cues: Kings of Infinity again*) Boomstick: Oh man! That's the worst way he could've gone out 'cause now he's gonna be dying over and over and over... Wiz: Thanos was an incredible foe, especially while wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately, the gauntlet had a fatal flaw. Popup: Thanks to the Mind, Soul, and Reality Stones, Thanos could even resist the Anti-Life Equation. Boomstick: Yeah, that golden glove only works in its own universe, and Darkseid could easily move the fight to new ones with his boomstick tubes. Universe hopping is kind of his thing. Wiz: The Reed Richards of the inter-dimensional Council of Reeds figured this out. Its three founding members, Reed, Reed and Reed, each possessed Infinity Gauntlets, but discovered that they couldn't work outside of their own universes. Popup: The Infinity Stones are tied their own universe. While the Space Stone's travel powers are limitless in its own multidimensional reality, it cannot travel through or into others. Boomstick: The gauntlet had no problem making Darkseid's avatar not feel so good, but since Darkseid's true form was always in the Fourth World universe, Thanos couldn't actually finish him off with the gauntlet. Popup: While the Mind Stone or Soul Stone could potentially deduce Darkseid's true nature, the Gauntlet's power still could not reach his true form. Also, in a Marvel/DC crossover event that is technically canon, Darkseid acquired the Infinity Gauntlet and learned of its limitations outside its own reality. Wiz: Even if this fight took place in entirely neutral territory, the victor wouldn't change. Thanos' gauntlet wouldn't work, and true Darkseid's presence would actually just destroy everything just by being there. Boomstick: But he didn't just lose because of the gauntlet. He really couldn't keep up with the space golem. Wiz: Even going toe-to-toe with a being as fast as Silver Surfer was nothing compared to with Darkseid took a trip to the edge of existence. This puts Darkseid almost twenty eight octillion times faster than Thanos. Popup: When the Silver Surfer traveled across the universe, he used a wormhole to cover much of it. This implies he cannot reach speeds equivalent to Darkseid's without such a shortcut. Boomstick: And his Omega Effect scales to the Astro-Force, which could equal the oblivion bomb's universe-destroying blast. This means the Omega Effect and Infinity Gauntlet were both pretty even in terms of destructive ability, but unlike Thanos, Darkseid can use his omega powers whenever and wherever he wants. Popup: The total mass-energy of a universe is around 40 septillion Foe, with 1 Foe equivalent to the energy of a supernova. This is about 3.5 decillion times greater than Thanos' black hole durability feat! Wiz: Once he lost the gauntlet, Thanos can certainly survive star-level attacks and even greater, but universal destruction is definitely a bit more than his purple Eternal hide could handle. And even after that, Darkseid had plenty of ways to end the fight whenever he wanted, like the Omega Sanction. Popup: While it's questionable if Darkseid could remove Thanos from his home universe, Darkseid is an expert manipulator. As the battle would otherwise be a stalemate, it's likely Darkseid could eventually exploit Thanos' pride, self-doubt, and madness. Boomstick: Thanos was super powerful, but Darkseid was just faster, stronger and even more ruthless. Wiz: And if you think about it, Thanos needed the Infinity Gauntlet to become a god, but Darkseid already was one. Boomstick: Thanos just couldn't run-''' (Deadpool pops out on the screen) Deadpool: Run the gauntlet! (Deadpool laughs) '''Boomstick: Oh, you son of a b*tch! Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Darkseid. Original Track The track used for this fight is "Kings of Infinity". It opens with deep and slow paced piano notes before techno beats begin to play over with it. The lyrics sung are presented as slow paced to reflect the immense physical prowess of the two combatants. The title of the track reflects the two combatants' status as rulers of their armies, especially Darkseid as the Lord of Apokolips, the 'Infinity' in the title likely refers to Thanos' signature weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet. The title cover features the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos' main weapon, in front of the Omega symbol, reflecting Darkseid's power of the Omega Effect. Trivia * The connections between Thanos and Darkseid are that they are two of the most physically powerful intergalactic warlords of rival comic companies and are members of cosmic races; Eternals and New Gods respectively, and they seek objectives that will enable them to end life on a universal scale; the Infinity Gems for Thanos and the Anti-Life Equation for Darkseid. ** Both are also arch-enemies to their respective series' superhero teams (Thanos to the Avengers and Darkseid to the Justice League). * Due to the three remasters/rematches/revisits that happened before, Thanos VS Darkseid is technically the 100th unique matchup that has been made into a Death Battle. * This is the 15th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil, and with the next two being Aquaman VS Namor and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. ** Coincidentally, Thanos VS Darkseid is the Season 5 Finale whilst Black Panther VS Batman is the Season 5 Premiere, both of which are Marvel VS DC themed episodes. * This is the eighth time where a Marvel character loses to a DC character, the first seven being Batman VS Captain America, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil, and with the next one being Aquaman VS Namor. ** This episode marks the first time in Death Battle history where DC has more wins against Marvel in Marvel VS DC themed episodes. ** Additionally, this episode marks DC's longest winning streak against Marvel since the beginning of the series, with a streak of 3 wins. * This is the fifth 3D Marvel VS DC fight, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Hulk VS Doomsday and Thor VS Wonder Woman. ** This is also the first 3D animated Marvel VS DC fight where two villains are fighting each other. ** This is also the first 3D Marvel VS DC fight to not be animated by Torrian. * This is the first Marvel VS DC themed episode Season Finale. ** However, both a Marvel and DC character have appeared in a Season Finale, as Superman appeared in the Season 1 finale and Deadpool appeared in the Season 3 finale. ** This is also the second Antagonist themed Season Finale, after Sephiroth VS Vergil * This is the third Death Battle to have OmegaSparx in the music, with the last two being Balrog VS TJ Combo and Ryu VS Jin. ** This is the second time OmegaSparx has an original song in the music, with the last one being Ryu VS Jin. * Coincidentally, the first official trailer of Avengers: Endgame premiered prior to the release of this episode. ** Ironically, it premiered shortly after the release of Thanos' preview video. * This fight officially takes place in the Marvel universe; as Darkseid had to travel there in order to interact with Deadpool and Thanos' throne. This is the first time a fighter is allowed a decisive home-field advantage for the majority of the fight: as the majority of Death Battles are implied to be in their own unique crossover world. The hosts confirmed that 'neutral' territory would require Thanos to leave the Marvel universe: which would make the Infinity Gauntlet not work. **The fight also transitions to Darkseid's unique Higher 4th World universe and Omega Sanction universes. It was necessary for True Darkseid to not engage Thanos within a lower dimension like the Marvelverse or a similar 'neutral' universe, since doing so would obliterate the universe just by his existence alone. *This is the first Death Battle where the loser is killed an infinite amount of times. *Thanks to their size-alteration powers, Darkseid and Thanos (using the Space Stone) are currently the largest characters in Death Battle history, with both being larger than stars. True Darkseid's size is never fully shown, but is canonically stated to have a shadow that eclipses the DC multiverse. *This is the third Death Battle where a character had prior knowledge of his opponent's weakness, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Meta VS Carolina. According to the Result popup notes, the JLA/Avengers crossover could technically be considered canon, and thus Darkseid would have already been aware of the fact that the Infinity Gauntlet does not work outside of the Marvelverse. *Deadpool and the Nomad of Nowhere, a character from the Rooster Teeth animated series of the same name, made cameo appearances during the analysis. Deadpool reappears in the battle itself and a false reality depiction of Mistress Death also makes a cameo in the battle. **Also, Boomstick mentioning Deadpool going to a "party in Pony Town" may be referring to this episode being released close to the release date of Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie in 2016, which Deadpool stated was his birthday, and as a result was thrown a party by Pinkie Pie. *The popular rap artist JT Music (also featured on Rooster Teeth) released a rap battle between the two the same day to coincide with the fight. The music video also features clips of the battle. *Despite them saying only Season 4 had no appearances of the Merc with a Mouth, there was no Deadpool appearance in Season 1. *This is the third episode where Wiz groans right before saying his "The winner is..." phrase, after Gaara VS Toph and Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. *There is an error that occurs seconds from Thanos' and Darkseid's Big Bang-inducing shockwave, where Thanos is not only using his right arm instead of his left, the Infinity Gauntlet is on the former rather than the latter. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Kristina Category:Fights animated by David